No therapy for YOU
by Joutei
Summary: Ryuichi-kun is being sent to a shrink! and Kumagoro is invited too! This is gonna be so much fun, I can't wait to be shrunk! Na no da! ^.^
1. Some kind of Prolong

Welcome to Joutei's awesome, magnificent, wonderful, fat-free Gravitation fic! Please remember to keep all body parts attached and never use Hello Kitty toilet paper. Well with that pointless stuff being said, PROCEED!! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: Gravitation is mine! All mine! Mine I say, MINE!! ::clutches Kumagoro plushie:: hissssssssssssssss  
  
  
  
  
  
No therapy for YOU  
  
Prolong  
  
Cold sweat trickled down his forehead, landing and rolling off the round metal pressing against his pale skin. His fingers trembled clumsily around the edges of the square box.  
  
"K, just give the pizza boy his money, were starving over here!" Hiro demanded, glaring coldly at the trigger-happy blond aiming his pistol at the freckle faced teenage pizza deliverer.  
  
"He forgot my bread sticks!" K exclaimed as his grasp on the pistol tightened. Hiro sighed and reached in his pocket to pull out a few bills. He handed the money to the pizza boy and stomped off with the pizza box in hand.  
  
K snorted softly before sheathing his gun and closing the door in the face of the terrified teen. A loud shriek was heard shortly after, and then the sound of stomping feet as K followed after Hiro.  
  
"Pizza!!" Shuichi lunged towards the pizza box, only to land flat on his face as Hiroshi stepped to the side and continued walking to the table and sat the box down. Shuichi mumbled something into the carpet before hauling himself up and walking poutedly (A/N: I am Joutei, I can make up words if I want to u.u) to the table.  
  
The three members of Bad Luck, they're overly stressed manager, and K, whatever he is, were currently occupying one of the lounges of the NG building. They were apparently taking a break or something but that really isn't important. Sakano was currently pacing back and forth babbling about music records, money, albums, or some other irrelevant topic that also isn't really important, as no one was paying him any attention anyways. Hiro, Suguru, and Shuichi were seated on a couch eating their pizza and looking in Sakano's general direction to make him think they actually cared what he said. K was sitting on the table holding a pizza slice in one hand a pistol in the other, which was currently being aimed at Sakano's head, but that's also not important, for no one noticed him either. Well, since there's nothing important going on in here, let's try somewhere else ne? Hmmm, I know, let's try Shuichi's head!  
  
~*~Shuichi's head~*~  
  
"I wonder what Yuki is doing right now?" *insert irrelevant babbles about Yuki here* "This pizza would go great with strawberry pocky.mmmmmm"  
  
~*~Leaving Shuichi's head~*~  
  
Well, nothing important going on in there either.I seem to be sensing a pattern.maybe I should like drop an anvil on someone's head or something. Nah, let's just go back to the lounge.  
  
Just as Shuichi was reaching for another slice of pizza, the door burst open with a loud thud as it hit the wall, which caused Shuichi to flip into neko mode for a few seconds. Everyone in the room turned their gaze to the door to see who it was that interrupted their extremely important meeting, or break or whatever it was.  
  
"Sakuma-san!" Shuichi, after getting over the shock, exclaimed excitedly to his idol, who was currently grinning and jumping enthusiastically in the doorway.  
  
"Shuichi Shuichi! Guess what, Guess what!" Ryuichi was now fully in the lounge, still jumping up and down, and looking really excited.  
  
"What what?" Shuichi was now looking just as excited as Ryuichi, even though he wasn't sure why yet.  
  
"Shut-up shut-up" mumbled the slightly irritated Hiro, as he glared at the two hopping idiots in front of him.  
  
He was, however, ignored, as Ryuichi proceeded with telling Shuichi his news. "Kumagoro and I are going to visit a shrink!"  
  
Shuichi immediately stopping jumping and stared blankly at Ryuichi, as did all the other occupants of the room. "Uh." was all that came out of the speechless Shuichi's mouth.  
  
Ryuichi seemed to take that as a question of some sort, as he began to nod his head vigorously. "Yup! Seguchi-san said that I needed help; I'm not sure what he meant by that, but then he said he was going to send me to a shrink and I asked him if Kumagoro is invited too and he said yes!" Ryuichi then glomped his Kumagoro delightfully after telling his great news.  
  
Everyone blinked. Not at the same time of course, this isn't Digimon.  
  
"Um.why does Seguchi-san think you need help Sakuma-san" Shuichi asked, a little uncertainly.  
  
Ryuichi shrugged at this and answered, "I dunno, but Kumagoro said it may have something to do with me getting into that argument with Seguchi-san's lamp, but it wasn't my fault, he started!"  
  
Everyone twitches. This time all at once.  
  
"Well, we have to go now, Noriko is taking us out to lunch and Kumagoro is really hungry, Bai!" Ryuichi waved at them all before skipping out the door.  
  
Hiroshi shoke his head and took a sip of his soda.  
  
~*~No more for YOU~*~  
  
Well that's all you get for now! So, go and review or Joutei will be forced to sick her giant metal sea monkeys on you! @_@  
  
~*~Off note~*~  
  
Please visit Joutei's awesome, magnificent, wonderful, fat-free, and now without sodium chloride site ^.^  
  
http://geocities.com/societyop/ 


	2. Ice cream or doughnuts?

Welcome to the first chapter of this particular Gravitation fic. Now stop reading Joutei's irrelevant author notes and read her story spammit! .  
  
Disclaimer: Gravitation is mine! All mine! Mine I say, MINE!! ::clutches Kumagoro plushie:: hissssssssssssssss  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No therapy for YOU  
  
  
  
Ice cream or doughnuts?  
  
  
  
  
  
Noriko stared uncertainly at Ryuichi. He was sitting across from her shoveling rice in his mouth with Kumagoro sitting next to him in a booster seat. She slowly brought her chopsticks to her mouth just to realize there was nothing between them. Noriko blushed slightly at this as she placed the chopsticks down and returned her gaze back to Ryuichi.  
  
"Eh, Ryuichi, are you sure about this shrink? You don't have to go you know. Seguchi-san won't make you go if you don't want to." Noriko stated a little uncertainly.  
  
Ryuichi stopped eating and looked at Noriko with a grin on his face. "But I want to go, and so does Kumagoro. We've never met a shrink before.how small do you think he'll make Kumagoro? He's already small, maybe I shouldn't let him shrink Kumagoro."  
  
Noriko's eye began to twitch.  
  
"Are you ok Noriko? Your eye is acting funny; maybe the shrink can fix it! Seguchi-san said shrinks are doctors!" Ryuichi exclaimed happily.  
  
Noriko sighed and said "No no, its fine. Ryuichi, I don't think you understand what a shrink does, he isn't going to shrink you. He's going to talk to you, and make you talk to him, and, well, that's about it."  
  
Ryuichi blinked. Then blinked again. He would have blinked a third time but Kumagoro said it wasn't necessary to blink so much.  
  
"Why is Seguchi-san sending me to talk to a shrink though? Can't I just talk to you or Shuichi or Kumagoro or Seguchi-san or-" Ryuichi stopped talking as he saw Noriko sigh and shake her head.  
  
"No, it's different with a shrink, he'll want to talk about your past and stuff and try to figure out why you're.well.you."  
  
Ryuichi blinked. Then blinked some more. This time Kumagoro didn't tell him to stop, because he was just as confused.  
  
"Eh? He wants to know why I'm Ryuichi? Why does he want to do that? I don't understand." Ryuichi was now looking at Noriko with wide, expectant eyes.  
  
Noriko sighed and shoke her head again. Ryuichi started to wonder if she did that on a daily basis, cuz she seemed to really like doing that.  
  
"Ryuichi, it's hard to explain. Just trust me, you don't want to go."  
  
Ryuichi then began his blinking again, but stopped when he realized he might never be able to if he kept it up.  
  
"But Noriko, I do want to go, and so does Kumagoro, na no da!" Ryuichi then realized he was still hungry and started eating again.  
  
Noriko wondered briefly if he still thought he was going to be shrunk or if he even remembered what she had just said. Shrugging it off, she went back to eating her now slightly cooler rice, as Ryuichi began to eat Kumagoro's rice, since he wasn't hungry.  
  
  
  
Shuichi stared blankly at the white ceiling above him as he lies comfortably on the couch. He seems to be waiting for Yuki to come home, or to get off his laptop, or who knows what. The point is he's just sitting there doing nothing and this paragraph is utterly pointless so lets just get back to the story.  
  
  
  
Ryuichi was sitting, or rather twirling, in one of Seguchi-san's twirly chairs with Kumagoro in his lap. Seguchi-san was talking on his phone and Ryuichi was supposed to wait for him to get off so they could go to shrink's office. Ryuichi would've gone by himself, but seeing as he doesn't know where it is, nor does he have a car, he would've just wound up riding the bus for several hours before getting off for ice cream and forgetting about the shrink completely. Not that he would've minded that, he really likes ice cream. Maybe he can go get some after the visit to the shrink's office.  
  
"Ready to go?" Seguchi-san was already off the phone and walking towards the door, this must have happened while Ryuichi was thinking about ice cream.or was it doughnuts? Oh well, that's not really important. Ryuichi stood up, and walked to the door a little unsteadily, as he was kinda dizzy from all the spinning.  
  
"Hai! Let's go!" Ryuichi began to skip down the hall with Kumagoro, but then turned around and skipped the other way, as he was headed in the wrong direction.  
  
When they reached the parking lot and got to Seguchi-san's car, Ryuichi sat in the back seat. It wasn't that he didn't like sitting in the front seat with Seguchi-san, he just didn't want Kumagoro to be lonely in the back seat all by himself. On the way there Ryuichi talked excitedly with Seguchi- san and Kumagoro, though Seguchi-san really didn't say much. But that's ok, because Ryuichi was having a nice conversation with Kumagoro about ice cream.or was it doughnuts?  
  
  
  
Shuichi is still lying on the couch and staring at the ceiling. A yawn escapes his lips as he briefly recalls that he should still be at the studio. The phone rings but he doesn't answer it, as he knows its just Sakano-san wanting to know why he left work several hours too early.  
  
  
  
Ryuichi stops his chattering as he realizes the car is stopped and Seguchi- san is getting out. He looks out the window and sees a small building. Well it really isn't small, its just that it isn't big like a hospital or hotel building; but seeing as it isn't supposed to be a hospital or hotel Ryuichi decides its ok and unbuckles Kumagoro from the seat next to him, and then unbuckles himself and gets out of the car. Seguchi-san had already started walking towards the building, which Ryuichi thought was kinda mean; he could've waited for them to get out. He follows after him anyways and walks into the building. Inside the lights were really bright and made everyone look paler then they should. It also smelled kinda funny. Not old lady smell funny, or even oddly shaped cheese smell funny; but more like rotting plastic and cheap perfume.  
  
Ryuichi wriggled his nose distastefully and joined Seguchi-san at some big desk in the corner of the room. He was talking to some lady behind the desk so he decided not to bother them and started another conversation about ice cream with Kumagoro again.  
  
Seguchi-san turned around and looked at Ryuichi, and Kumagoro said that everyone else was looking at him too. Ryuichi just shrugged and kept talking about ice cream.or doughnuts with Kumagoro and Seguchi-san started talking to the desk lady again.  
  
  
  
Yuki walked into his apartment and almost made it through the doorway before Shuichi pounced on him. "Yuki!"  
  
  
  
"Ok Ryuichi, I have to go now, after your session is over there will be a taxi waiting for you outside to take you home." Seguchi-san told Ryuichi after leading him and Kumagoro to a room that his shrink was supposedly in.  
  
Ryuichi nodded his head vigorously and waved to Seguchi-san as he started to walk away. "Bai Seguchi-san!" Ryuichi was really excited now; he was finally going to meet a shrink! And him and Kumagoro are going to be shrunk! Well, maybe not Kumagoro, he's short enough as it is. Hopefully the shrunken-ness isn't permanent, it might be hard to reach the microphone when he's singing if he's too short.  
  
Ryuichi then remembered he still hadn't gone in the room yet so he reached his hand out for the doorknob and began to twist it slightly. Then he pushed it a little, but after a while he realized it wasn't doing anything so he tried pulling it. Ryuichi pulled the door open wide enough for him and Kumagoro, and stepped in.  
  
~*~No more for YOU~*~  
  
Review!! REVIEW FOOLISH STINK CHILDREN!!.Um.wait.I mean.please review my kind, wonderful, magnificent, readers who know that if you do not review Joutei will use your head as target practice for her exploding pancakes. BWAHA.thank you ^.^  
  
~*~Off note~*~  
  
If you did not obey Joutei the first time she requested you to visit her web site, well first she wants to take this time to slap you with a large trout, ::slaps you with a large trout:: and now she wants you go to her web site:  
  
http://geocities.com/societyop/ 


	3. Let the madness begin!

Welcome to the third chapter of this particular Gravitation fic! That's all I have to say.READ!!!! @_@ .and review! ^.^  
  
And just so you know, Joutei has never been to a psychiatrist before, so everything that happens in here is based on what she has seen on TV ^.^;;;; Also, this chapter doesn't go into the shrink session too much, the next chapter will have the second session, and that one should be more in depth, this one is just utterly pointless! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: Gravitation is mine! All mine! Mine I say, MINE!! ::clutches Kumagoro plushie:: hissssssssssssssss  
  
  
  
  
  
No therapy for YOU  
  
  
  
Let the madness begin!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryuichi stepped in the room and looked around. The first thing he noticed was a large window that covered most of the wall opposite the door he walked through. To his left were a big green recliner and a couch with no armrests and one pillow. To his right was a desk with a middle-aged man sitting at it and two chairs on the opposite side. He slowly started to walk toward the man. He had light brown hair with some visible gray areas; he had glasses and was wearing a brown suit.  
  
"Ah, you must be Sakuma Ryuichi I presume?" The man's voice was raggedy and sounded like he had to cough or blow his nose or something. He didn't look Japanese, but neither did Kumagoro so it really doesn't matter.  
  
Ryuichi nodded his head and grinned "Are you the shrink?" he asked cheerfully.  
  
"Yes, that would be me. Please, have a seat."  
  
Ryuichi obeyed and sat down in one the chairs with Kumagoro in his lap. He would have sat him down in the other chair, but Kumagoro was a little nervous and wanted to stay with Ryuichi.  
  
  
  
Shuichi was sitting on the couch talking to Yuki, who didn't really seem interested in what he was saying. Shuichi was chattering away with a grin on his face and sparkling eyes, he either didn't notice Yuki wasn't paying him much attention or just didn't care. And seeing as how I don't care what he's saying either, let's get back to the story.  
  
  
  
Ryuichi stared at Meisano-san, that's the name of the shrink; he didn't like being referred to as shrink. He blinked. Then blinked some more. He didn't listen to Kumagoro when he told him to stop, cuz he just kept blinking. It's not really Ryuichi's fault, it's just that he doesn't understand what he means by these inkblots. Why does he want Ryuichi to tell him what he sees in them? He sees black. Black inkblots.  
  
"Alright, one more time. What do you see in these inkblots? Not what they are, but what they look like to you." Meisano-san stated slowly for at least the sixth time.  
  
Ryuichi thought about it for a minute, and after some thought, realized what he had meant. "Oh, I understand now!" Ryuichi exclaimed proudly.  
  
"Good" Meisano-san stated exasperated. He held up the white piece of paper with the inkblot again.  
  
"Kumagoro!" Ryuichi stated after looking at the inkblot.  
  
"What's that?" Meisano-san asked. Ryuichi held up Kumagoro and stated his name again and grinned happily. Meisano-san looked from Kumagoro to the piece of paper with the small round dot in the middle. He then held up another piece of paper.  
  
"Kumagoro" Ryuichi exclaimed once again.  
  
After three more inkblots, and three more Kumagoro's as answers, Meisano- san sighed "Ok, on this next one, think hard about it, and try to see something other then 'Kumagoro' ok?"  
  
Ryuichi nodded, though he didn't understand why he wasn't allowed to see Kumagoro in the inkblots anymore. They really did look like him.  
  
Meisano-san held up another inkblot and Ryuichi stared at it intently for a few minutes.  
  
"Shuichi!" Ryuichi exclaimed happily.  
  
  
  
Shuichi was still chattering away until he was interrupted by a sneeze. After wiping his nose with the sleeve of his shirt, he continued talking about doughnuts.or was it ice cream?  
  
  
  
"Who is Shuichi?" Meisano-san questioned Ryuichi.  
  
"Shuichi is Ryuichi's and Kumagoro's friend! We sing together sometimes but he hangs out with mean old Yuki too much." Ryuichi stated.  
  
Meisano-san then started writing something down but Ryuichi couldn't see what it was, and when he stopped writing he told him to lay down on that couch with no armrests.  
  
When Ryuichi was lying on the couch he turned his head to see Meisano-san sit down in the chair next to him. He wasn't sure why he was lying down, but it was making him a little sleepy. He stifled a yawn, as he didn't think he was meant to go to sleep just yet.  
  
"Would you like to tell me something about your childhood Ryuichi?" It sounded more like a demand then a question and when Ryuichi turned his head back at Meisano-san, he wasn't even looking at him, he was writing in his notepad again.  
  
Ryuichi blinked a few times, not quite sure why he would be asked such a question. But he soon found out that this made him sleepier so he stopped and tried to answer the question.  
  
"I was smaller back then, and my hair wasn't as spiky as it is now. And I used to live my momma and papa, and I didn't know Seguchi-san or Noriko then." Ryuichi informed the shrink cheerfully.  
  
"And when did you get your stuffed rabbit? You seem to have an attachment towards it. Does it have any sentimental value to you?" Meisano-san likes to ask a lot of questions ne?  
  
Ryuichi wasn't quite sure what he meant by this either, which caused him to blink some more. He started to wonder if this was healthy, too much blinking might be hazardous to his health, or at least that's what Kumagoro says; but what would he know? He doesn't even know how to blink.  
  
"Kumagoro? Um, I can't remember where I got him, I've just always had him!" Ryuichi exclaimed as he glomped his Kumagoro tightly.  
  
"Right, so, this Kumagoro, does he talk to you?" Meisano-san inquired.  
  
"Of course he talks to me, I wouldn't talk to him if he didn't talk back, that's just stupid." Ryuichi stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Meisano-san was quiet for a while as he wrote more stuff in his notepad. That was getting really annoying, Ryuichi-san doesn't write while he's in the middle of a conversation, well, sometimes he doodles, but he always lets everyone see what he's doodling.  
  
  
  
Shuichi was sprawled out over the couch snoring slightly. Yuki was standing over the couch and watching him. Instead of pulling out a large butcher knife and stabbing him to death as one might think; or at least that's what I was thinking; he pulled a blanket over Shuichi and tucked him in, before retreating to his bedroom. For those of you who were hoping for a murder scene, sorry to disappoint you; But don't worry, I'll add a murder scene in here somewhere, just not here.  
  
  
  
After many annoying questions about Kumagoro and Ryuichi's parents and other stuff about when he was a kid, the session was finally over. As Ryuichi was walking down the hallway to the exit, he couldn't help but wonder why the shrink kept antagonizing him about his parents and asked him about traumatic experiences and other stuff that made no sense. Why would Meisano-san think Ryuichi's parents were mean to him? And why did he think Ryuichi was emotionally distressed? What does that mean anyway?  
  
Ryuichi shrugged and decided to ask Kumagoro what he thought of the shrink. Kumagoro was disappointed that they weren't shrunk, and that we have to come back again in a week.  
  
When Ryuichi stepped outside the building there was a taxi waiting there for him, just like Seguchi-san had said. Ryuichi and Kumagoro were on their way home but had the taxi driver stop at an ice cream parlor on the way there.  
  
Inside the ice cream parlor the radio was on and there was some man talking about a murder, but Ryuichi wasn't paying much attention as he ordered two chocolate ice creams. Ryuichi's ice cream had sprinkles and was on a sugar cone, and Kumagoro's was in a cup and had M&M's. Ryuichi had a hard time walking out of the parlor with two ice creams and Kumagoro but he managed somehow and even grabbed some napkins on the way out. In the background he could still here the man on the radio talk about some murder, which didn't involve Yuki or Shuichi so don't worry.  
  
Ryuichi finished both his and Kumagoro's ice creams, since Kumagoro had a tummy ache and didn't feel like ice cream anyways. After awhile Ryuichi grew bored and started another conversation about ice cream.or doughnuts with Kumagoro again. Kumagoro said the taxi driver kept looking at Ryuichi but he didn't mind so much.  
  
  
  
Shuichi is still sleeping. Yuki's asleep now too. They are both sleeping. Shhhhhhhhh  
  
  
  
As soon as Ryuichi got to his apartment, he heated up a cup of Ramen for dinner. Kumagoro said something about not eating dessert before dinner but Ryuichi didn't pay him any attention. After eating and taking a shower, Ryuichi went to sleep. Now he's asleep. So is Shuichi. Yuki is too. They're all asleep. Good night.  
  
~*~No more for YOU~*~  
  
Never fear there is still more ahead! ^.^ But only if you review!! REVIEW!!!! @_@ 


End file.
